


Close as can be

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Large Breasts, Merging, Multiple Arms, Multiple Breasts, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Juvia plans on getting as close to Gray as possible, only her spell has some interesting results.Contains: Sex, Merging





	Close as can be

_Italics indicate thinking_

**_This story was inspired by the artwork of OxRock, I’ll link it in the comments, it’s NSFW like this story._ **

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Juvia happily arrived at the guild early in the morning, today was the day she would finally get as close to her Gray-sama as she dreamed.

When she arrived the only people besides herself and her beloved there was Natsu and Erza, but she paid them no mind, with this spell she found her dreams would come true.

“Gray-sama!” she cheered skipping over to the boy.

“What?” he sighed a bit.

“Juvia has a new spell to bring us together!” the girl smiled.

“Huh?” Gray raised an eyebrow.

“Let Juvia show you.” The girl’s hands glowed.

Juvia clapped her hands together and a bright flash of light glowed blindingly through the guild.

“Ugh.” Gray groaned a bit “What happened-WAH!”

“So close…with Gray-sama.” Juvia panted happily.

Juvia looked over and saw Gray was just inches from her face, their necks sharing a body, the two having merged into one body.

Now naked the two shared one bizarre body, the two sported a wide framed body and upper half that was built to sport to heads, below that were two somewhat toned arms that likely came more from Gray, and then below those were another pair of more dainty arms. Their chest was capped by four juicy breasts the top right one tattooed by a dark Fairy Tail mark and under those breasts were two more for a total of four. Their hips were wide and legs thick the left tattooed with Juvia’s guild mark, their butt large and juicy but that wasn’t the only place they had some big junk, up front they had cock nearly three feet long and their tentacles as big as cantaloupes.

“Gray-sama’s penis…our penis.” Juvia heaved rubbing her cock.

“HAA!” Gray gasped “S-Stop, don’t touch it!”

“HMM!” Juvia moaned using all four of their arms to wrap their cock up and stroke their shaft.

Gray attempted to pull their arms off but Juvia’s force of will and desire dominating his control.

“Gray-sama and I together, so close!” Juvia moaned blasting off a rope of hot cum “YES!”

“Ahem.” There was a cough to draw the attention of the merged duo.

“Uhh, what happened?” Natsu asked.

The Juvia-Gray duo looked over and saw they weren’t the only ones to be merged, Natsu and Erza were standing there with their hands on their hips, a huge multi-arm, multi-breasted, wide hipped, big cocked babe.

“Explain.” Erza crossed her top arms under her top breasts.

“Juvia didn’t mean too, she just wanted to be closer with Gray-sama!” the blue haired head panicked.

“So this is what boobs are like huh?” Natsu groped his chest “weird.

“N-Natsu!” Erza gasped.

“Sorry it just feels good.” He blushed.

“I know but…you’re not the only one on this body so don’t just go grabbing at it.” Erza grumbled a bit trying not to stare at her pulsing hard cock.

“J-Juvia thinks we should have more fun.” The girl smiled “She can hardly resist Erza and Natsu.”

“Wait!” Gray complained as Juvia walked over and started rubbing the large rump of Erza and Natsu.

“That…feels weird!” Natsu moaned.

“HMM!” Erza moaned with him as their body was rubbed “But it’s also…kinda nice.”

“Then let’s have some fun.” Juvia pushed the duo over, their four breasts squishing against the table as Juvia spread their wide cheeks and saw the pussy they had.

“OHH!” Gray gasped as their cock pushed into the two.

“MMM OH!” Juvia gasped.

“UGH, this is so weird.” Natsu groaned a bit.

“But so nice.” Erza’s tongue flopped out of her mouth “Don’t just sit in there.”

Juvia started thrusting her huge hips, moaning as she started fucking the two together, her and Gray’s four tits bouncing around, their big ass clapping as they fucked their fellow merged duo, Natsu and Erza both groaning as their cock and balls flopped around and shook as they were fucked.

Two hands were on Natsu-Erza’s hips while another two fondled Juvia-Gray’s bosom, their bodies happily slamming together in tandem.

“YESS!” Juvia moaned louder.

“UGH!” Gray grunted unable to stifle his moaned.

“This is…amazing!” Natsu screamed.

“HAAA!”

All four heads moaned loudly as they climaxed, hefty testicles blasting out copious amounts of jizz.

“Wow…” Erza panted.

“That was unbelievable.” Natsu moaned rubbing one of his soft tits.

Gray just blushed and mumbled in embarrassment.

“Juvia never imagined that spell would be so fun.” She laughed stroking her cock.

“This was fun…but I think it’s time we separate.” Erza laughed.

“Separate?” Juvia tiled her head “Oh dear…Juvia doesn’t know how.”

“What?!”

“Well she would never want to separate from Gray-sama.” She smiled at her other head, their cock getting hard yet again.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest if you have other ideas for Fetish one shots like this!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
